Glory or hope ?
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Havoc propose à Mustang un défi : Les deux vont tenter de séduire les femmes de l'armée qu'ils connaissent, et celui qui en séduira le plus gagnera le pari. Et si le grand amour de Roy se trouvait parmi ce femmes ? Royai.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa!**

Tout a commencé un jour banal. Roy était à son bureau, travaillant uniquement parce que le lieutenant Hawkeye avait son flingue pointé sur lui, ou sinon glandait, dormait, se vantait de ses conquêtes sous les yeux ébahis des 4 autres. Les 4 autres glandeurs essayaient de contenir leur envie de fuir à toutes jambes en croisant le regard noir de Riza.

Et puis, à la cantine, Roy se vantait de sa dernière conquête, ce qui n'intéressait absolument pas Riza, qui d'ailleurs retourna au bureau, lorsque Havoc demanda:

-Hé colonel! Pourquoi vous faites tomber toutes les filles ? C'est injuste!

-Elles m'aiment pour ma beauté, mon intelligence innée, ma galanterie, ma modestie subtile, ma perfection!

-Prouvez-le!

-Pardon ?

-Si vous arrivez à séduire toutes les femmes de l'armée que vous connaissez bien avant moi, je vous vénèrerais toute ma vie!

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Mais vous ne comprenez rien! Les femmes de l'armée que nous connaissons, vous devez les séduire! Si vous en faites craquer plus que moi, vous gagnez! Et inversement, vous perdez!

-Pff...

Fuery, Falman et Breda s'écrièrent en chœur :

-J'AI HÂTE DE VOIR CA!

-Mais c'est ridicule!, se défendit Roy Mustang, un tombeur VS un récolteur de râteaux professionnel ?! Quelle idée!

Havoc lui envoya une claque.

-Nous verrons bien!

C'est ainsi que tout commença...


	2. Défi

Il sortit du réfectoire la tête haute et le torse bombé. Il était sûr de gagner, avec énormément d'avance. Il ferait même chavirer tous les cœurs.

Arrivé au bureau il commença par faire la liste de toutes les personnes de sexe féminin de l'armée qu'il connaissait bien. Il y avait bien entendu Riza Hawkeye, Sciezka, et... Il se stoppa net. RIZA?! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. S'il tentait de la séduire, il allait littéralement se faire étriper, laminer, éviscérer... Il en frémissait déjà. Il décida de se distraire l'esprit. Il continua à réfléchir aux autres. Il connaissait aussi plutôt bien une jeune aspirante, ainsi que le sous-lieutenant Maria Ross, et... BORDEL LUI QUI VOULAIT SE CHANGER LES IDÉES C'ÉTAIT RATE! "Non!" "Ce n'est pas une femme!" "C'est un démon!"

Il avait en effet trouvé "pire" (à séduire) que le lieutenant Hawkeye. Elle. La démone. Celle qui dirigeait d'une poigne de fer un lieu où la loi du plus fort domine. Celle qui le traitait sans cesse d'imbécile, et d'incapable. Elle. Cette femme-là. O... Rien que d'y penser il mourait de peur. Olivia Mira Armstrong.

Lorsque Riza arriva au bureau, elle vit un colonel tout dépité, la mine déconfite, avec une expression de dépressif (oui bon ça va on a compris!). Elle faillit s'apitoyer lorsqu'elle remarqua la pile de dossiers "urgents" en retard de 3 semaines. Et après ça lui retomberait encore sur le dos... C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle sortit ses deux flingues et qu'elle tira sur le bureau du colonel pour le réveiller. Lui, toujours plongé dans ses sombres pensées, en train de réfléchir à une manière approprié de se suicider, un beau gosse comme lui ça ne se tue pas comme ça (vision très personnelle de Roy Mustang), manqua la crise cardiaque.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS GLANDEZ ENCORE COLONEL?!

Merde. Il devait séduire ça. Il pensait "ça", car pour lui ce n'était pas une fille.

Primo, elle ne succombait pas à son charme irrésistible (selon lui...)

Secundo, elle ne s'habillait jamais sexy (même si elle avait un uniforme)

Tertio, elle n'était pas du tout raffinée (enfin, elle était selon lui violente) pour une fille.

Voilà comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion : elle n'était pas une fille. Mais il changea bien vite d'avis lorsqu'elle se pencha pour le réveiller parce qu'il rêvassait encore et que c'était intolérable et... . Il avait en effet ses seins (enfin, son uniforme) qui étaient devant lui. (enfin, pas si devant vu qu'elle était penchée). Ces courbes lui firent se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien une fille. Une femme même. Donc il devrait bien la séduire. C'était pas gagné...


	3. Level 1 : Sergent Enora Patterson

Roy Mustang errait dans les couloirs. Il cherchait le bureau de la jeune sergente (elle s'appelait Enora, ils s'étaient rencontrés le jour de sa promotion de commandant.). Il avait décidé de faire des "levels", après elle il irait voir Sciezska, puis Maria Ross puis son premier lieutenant (même s'il savait qu'il y risquait sa vie dangereusement) , puis... Euh... Il verrait plus tard. Roy Mustang errait dans les couloirs, donc, à la recherche de son "level 1", et eut la chance innée de croiser un des subordonnés d'Enora.

-Bonjour!

-Oh bonjour colonel Mustang ?

-Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le bureau d'E... Euh, du sergent Patterson ?

-Section A bureau 18.

-Merci!

-Colonel!

-Oui ?

-Euh, rien... Faites attention tout de même...

-A quoi ?

-Rien...

Roy haussa les épaules et se dirigea en direction du bureau de la jeune sergente. Arrivé à la section A, il tourna dans un autre couloir et s'arrêta devant le bureau n°18. Il entra sans frapper.

Elle était là, en train de travailler. Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle était seule. Il s'approcha de sorte à être derrière son bureau.

-Enora.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise que quelqu'un ici l'appelle par son prénom.

-Oh, bonjour Roy. Ca fait longtemps!

-Ca fait un bail en effet. Tu travailles toujours ?

-Et toi, tu glandes toujours ?

-Bah, comme ça j'ai le temps de venir te voir!

Elle rit.

-Ta subordonnée va se fâcher!

-Elle se fâche tout le temps de toute façon!

-En même temps avec toi, ce doit être difficile de travailler! Hi, hi!

Il décida d'aller droit au but. Après tout il n'était pas venu ici pour discuter. Il était temps d'en finir et de passer au level 2. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura.

-Ce soir, t'es disponible pour un resto avec moi en tête-à-tête ? Ou tu resteras ici à bosser ?

Elle rougit en sentant le souffle chaud de Roy. Après avoir murmuré ces mots au creux de son oreille, il pencha la tête et souffla doucement dans sa nuque.

-Je... Serais... Disponible...

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Très bien. 20h30, devant la caserne.

En réalité, le deal avec Havoc était que celui qui séduirait une femme de l'armée devrait l'inviter au restaurant, et l'embrasser sans se prendre de claque. L'autre viendrait voir pour surveiller discrètement le rendez-vous.

Il retourna à son bureau et l'après-midi se déroula normalement, avec quelques balles de plus tirées sur son bureau (par Riza) en promotion. Au moment de sortir, il glissa à Havoc "hé! J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous avec Enora Patterson, une sergente! Ce soir, 20h30, resto Aki&Haru! Sois discret, hein!" "Yes colonel, comptez sur moi!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _20h30, caserne d'East City._

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains longs était assise sur un banc, devant une caserne de l'armée. Elle arborait une robe rouge plutôt courte et de magnifiques escarpins assortis. Elle s'était maquillée et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un arriva, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il avait revêtu un simple t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir.

-Hey! Enora!

La jeune fille, à l'appel de son nom, se retourna et reconnut l'homme :

-Roy! C'est super, tu es à l'heure!

-Voilà pour toi! Des violettes!

-Merci! Elles sont magnifiques...

-Si tu savais comme j'ai galéré à les avoir! Elles n'étaient pas chères!

Il lui proposa son bras, qu'elle prit. Ils marchèrent en direction d'un restaurant qui portait l'enseigne : Aki&Haru. A l'accueil, un serveur les plaça.

Les deux s'installèrent à une table. Enora Patterson ne l'avait pas vu, mais Roy lui avait très bien vu Jean Havoc à une table voisine, qui pourrait ainsi les observer avec un angle parfait. Ils commandèrent leurs plats. Puis de la musique passa. Roy Mustang proposa :

-On danse ?

La jeune sergent rit et accepta. Ils tournèrent au rythme des violons. Roy l'entraînait, guidant merveilleusement bien ses pas, Havoc dut admettre ses talents de danseur. Elle, n'avait qu'à suivre tant bien que mal le mouvement rapide. Le colonel la portait, se croyant sur un morceau de rock'n'roll. Il la fit basculer sa tête en arrière, la rattrapant de justesse en plaçant sa main dans le dos de la sergente Patterson. Bon sang, elle avait quand même un beau décolleté il fallait bien l'admettre. Soudain pris d'une envie folle de la sauter ici, sur-le-champ, il posa ses lèvres sur le nombril de la femme toujours basculée en arrière, puis fit glisser sa bouche de sorte à remonter, glissant au passage sur son décolleté, frôlant ses seins. Il finit par laisser ses lèvres sur le cou d'Enora. Voyant la soudaine ardeur du colonel, elle rougit. Qui pouvait ne pas succomber au charme du colonel Roy Mustang ?Elle se reprit et releva enfin son buste. A sa grande surprise, Roy garda sa tête dans le cou de la jeune sergente.

-Mais Roy... Cela sort du conventionnel...

-Et alors ? N'était-ce pas déjà sorti du conventionnel à l'instant où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls devant la caserne ? Il ne fallait pas accepter ce rendez-vous si tu refusais de sortir du "conventionnel"... Maintenant sois gentille, veux-tu ?

Havoc n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : la pauvre fille! Elle ignorait qu'à l'instant, c'était un démon qu'elle embrassait, un salaud qui n'éprouvait absolument rien pour elle! Il l'embrassait par défi, par plaisir, mais certainement pas par amour!  
Roy continua d'embrasser une sergente au comble de la gêne, au summum de l'embarras. Puis, satisfait de son résultat, il dit :

-Excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

Il paya l'addition et s'en alla. Havoc le rejoint :

-Hé, vous avez assuré colonel!

-T'as vu ?! Bouge-toi un peu le cul, même si ça ne sert à rien vu que de toute façon je vais gagner!

-Méfiez-vous colonel... Mais honnêtement, je pense qu'en bon gentleman que vous n'êtes pas, vous alliez la raccompagner... Pour mieux la sauter après!

-J'y ai pensé figure-toi... Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. J'ai _le level deux_ à séduire! MOUHAHAHA! ROY LE BOURREAU DES COEURS! NIARK NIARK NIARK!

-Et ça le fait marrer... Vraiment les filles sont stupides d'aimer _ça_...

-Tu as dit quelque chose Havoc ? J'ai pas bien entendu ?

-Heu rien colonel!

 **Bon voilà c'est fini... Dans le prochain chapitre le "level 2"! Bye! ^^**


	4. Level 2 : Sciezska

L'homme poussa la porte du bureau qui autrefois appartenait à Maes Hughes.

-Bonjour Sciezka.

Sciezka leva les yeux, surprise.

-Bonjour colonel Mustang!

Après son flagrant succès avec Enora Patterson, le colonel s'attaquait à présent au _level 2_. Sciezka.

-Tu tries des dossiers ?

-Oui, j'en ai recopié tellement d'exemplaires qu'ils sont tout mélangés!

-Ha, ha! Une véritable imprimante sur pattes!

-Euh...

-Mais dis-moi Sciezka... ?

-... Oui ?

-Serais-tu disponible ce soir ? J'aimerais t'inviter au restaurant pour parler de Hughes et... D'autre chose.

-? Euh, d'accord... Ah, euh je veux dire... Oui! A vos ordres!

-Ah, ah, calme-toi!

Roy eut un sourire en coin. Il avait fait la moitié du chemin pour le _level 2_. Il réfléchissait déjà où il emmènerait le _level 3_.

Le soir, il retrouva Sciezka directement au restaurant. Elle avait des sandales, une jupe noire, un haut jaune avec un gilet bleu nuit. Lui avait mis les mêmes vêtements que la veille avec Enora. Il fit un clin d'œil discret à Havoc, encore caché, et commença la séduction. Mais Sciezka ne semblait malheureusement pas se rendre compte de ses avances, aussi après le dessert il mit les choses au point en la prenant fermement et en l'embrassant rapidement. Il s'écarta d'elle. Elle recula, surprise et déconcertée. Elle finit par s'incliner bas, et bégaya :

-Euh... Euh... Merci beau... Beaucoup pour le... Le... Le restaurant! Je... Heu... Je dois... Je dois... Y... Aller... Je... Tchao!

Elle fila dans la nuit.

-Joli coup, colonel.

-Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais perdre, Havoc.

-Mais j'ai hâte de voir votre _level 3_.

-Ha, ha, et toi, toujours rien ?

-Peut-être que si...

-... Hein ? C'est qui ?

-Vous verrez.


	5. Level 3 : Sous-lieutenant Maria Ross

Lorsque Havoc arriva au bureau le matin, il fut relativement surpris de voir le colonel recevoir une beigne bien placée de la part d'Enora Patterson. Il l'entendit dire :

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Roy! Je te déteste!

Elle quitta la pièce, bousculant Jean Havoc au passage.

-J'arrive au bon moment, on dirait! Colonel, que se passe-t-il ?

-Elle m'a vu... Avec Sciezska... Hier... Elle est vénère.

-Ca veut dire que j'aurais peut-être un point! Colonel, vous n'avez pas vraiment acquis vos "levels" on dirait...

-Te fous pas de moi! C'est juste un accident! Mais t'en fais pas, le level 2, Sciezska, je l'ai eue!

-Le... Level 2?

Mustang et Havoc se retournèrent. Ils virent une Sciezska dépitée qui les regardait.

-Ainsi, hier... C'était juste un... Défi ? C'est ça, colonel Mustang ?

Elle le baffa à son tour.

-Espèce de...!

Havoc rit.

-Dois-je les inviter à mon tour ?

-C'est bon, je te les laisse, je n'ai pas envie qu'elles ne me tuent. Mais j'ai encore 3 autres levels prévus!

-Oh, à ce propos, j'ai rendez-vous ce soir!

-Ah tiens ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si rapide!

-... Heureux de vous surprendre!

-Et avec qui ? Celle dont tu parlais hier?

-Oui... On s'est donné rendez-vous en ville. Le plus simple est que tu me suives de loin, après le boulot.

-D'accord. Et c'est qui ?

-Tu verras bien.

Le soir. Havoc est en centre-ville dans son plus beau costume, un abondant bouquet de roses à la main. Mustang le suit de loin. Une jeune femme coiffée à la garçonne avec des cheveux noirs et un grain de beauté arrive. Elle a revêtu un simple jean, des converse et une chemise.

-Sous-lieutenant Havoc! ... Sous-lieutenant Havoc, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Je vous en prie, ce soir appelez-moi Jean. D'accord... Maria?

Roy Mustang fut surpris de voir celle qui devait être son level 3 en compagnie de son subordonné. Havoc emmena le sous-lieutenant Ross dans un grand restaurant pour le moins cosy, ils s'installèrent, Roy deux tables derrière. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien durant la soirée, l'amitié s'étant rapidement créée entre eux. Puis vint la fin du dessert. "Déjà!" se dit Havoc. "Merde, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer!" "C'est l'heure du big râteau! Et devant le colonel, en plus!" "Mais quel crétin d'avoir lancé ce défi stupide!" Roy ne les quittait pas des yeux. Jean le voyait bien.

Lorsque Havoc arriva au bureau le matin, il fut relativement surpris de voir le colonel recevoir une beigne bien placée de la part d'Enora Patterson. Il l'entendit dire :

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Roy! Je te déteste!

Elle quitta la pièce, bousculant Jean Havoc au passage.

-J'arrive au bon moment, on dirait! Colonel, que se passe-t-il ?

-Elle m'a vu... Avec Sciezska... Hier... Elle est vénère.

-Ca veut dire que j'aurais peut-être un point! Colonel, vous n'avez pas vraiment acquis vos "levels" on dirait...

-Te fous pas de moi! C'est juste un accident! Mais t'en fais pas, le level 2, Sciezska, je l'ai eue!

-Le... Level 2?

Mustang et Havoc se retournèrent. Ils virent une Sciezska dépitée qui les regardait.

-Ainsi, hier... C'était juste un... Défi ? C'est ça, colonel Mustang ?

Elle le baffa à son tour.

-Espèce de...!

Havoc rit.

-Dois-je les inviter à mon tour ?

-C'est bon, je te les laisse, je n'ai pas envie qu'elles ne me tuent. Mais j'ai encore 3 autres levels prévus!

-Oh, à ce propos, j'ai rendez-vous ce soir!

-Ah tiens ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si rapide!

-... Heureux de vous surprendre!

-Et avec qui ? Celle dont tu parlais hier?

-Oui... On s'est donné rendez-vous en ville. Le plus simple est que tu me suives de loin, après le boulot.

-D'accord. Et c'est qui ?

-Tu verras bien.

Le soir. Havoc est en centre-ville dans son plus beau costume, un abondant bouquet de roses à la main. Mustang le suit de loin. Une jeune femme coiffée à la garçonne avec des cheveux noirs et un grain de beauté arrive. Elle a revêtu un simple jean, des converse et une chemise.

-Sous-lieutenant Havoc! ... Sous-lieutenant Havoc, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Je vous en prie, ce soir appelez-moi Jean. D'accord... Maria?

Roy Mustang fut surpris de voir celle qui devait être son level 3 en compagnie de son subordonné. Havoc emmena le sous-lieutenant Ross dans un grand restaurant pour le moins cosy, ils s'installèrent, Roy deux tables derrière. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien durant la soirée, l'amitié s'étant rapidement créée entre eux. Puis vint la fin du dessert. "Déjà!" se dit Havoc. "Merde, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer!" "C'est l'heure du big râteau! Et devant le colonel, en plus!" "Mais quel crétin d'avoir lancé ce défi stupide!" Roy ne les quittait pas des yeux. Jean le voyait bien. Au final, Jean alla payer l'addition, attendit Maria et sortit. "Lâche, traître, faux-cul! Il se défile!" pensa Roy. Mais c'est alors qu'Havoc effleura doucement les lèvres de Maria Ross avec les siennes.

-Jean...?!

-Désolé, Maria. Je me suis laissé emporter... Parce que l'atmosphère correspondait bien à l'ambiance romantique... Enfin qu'est-ce que je m'imagine... Pardon... Oubliez ce que je viens de faire. Euh... Souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne ?

Elle resta perplexe un instant, puis fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Non, merci mais ça ira.

-D'accord. J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec vous... Sous-lieutenant Ross! A demain!

Elle rougit légèrement, puis cria à Havoc qui s'éloignait déjà.

-Jean... Euh, sous-lieutenant Havoc... Moi aussi! C'était vraiment une bonne soirée! Au revoir!

-... Alors que pensez-vous de ça ?

-Tu t'en est bien sorti.

-Je sais!

-Mais dis... T'es tout rouge! T'as flashé sur elle ou quoi? C'est le bisou qui t'a fait ça?

-Euh... Je me disais, c'est peut-être pas très cool, ce qu'on leur fait subir... On leur fait croire qu'on les aime... Moi, je la trouve sympa, elle... Elle ne mérite pas... Ni elle, ni ta sergente, ni Sciezska, ni les autres... Elles ne méritent pas ça...

-C'est toi qui as lancé ce pari. Maintenant faut assumer, Havoc.

-... Oui, mais quand même...

-... Bon, dans tous les cas... On va dire qu'on met Enora et Sciezska à part, parce qu'elles m'ont finalement baffé mais tu ne les a pas séduites pour autant... Donc, toi, un point avec Maria Ross... (Il se tourna vers Havoc en lui lançant un regard de défi) Mais ce n'est pas fini pour autant!

TU AS GAGNE UNE BATAILLE, PAS LA GUERRE! insista-t-il.

-Mais oui, mais oui, au lieu de faire l'hystérique colonel, il vous reste donc deux levels ? De qui s'agit-il ?

Aussitôt, le colonel se figea.

-Khh... De Rgggnnnn et Olmmmmmhh...

-Pardon?

-De... De... De...

-De...?

-DU LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE ET D'OLIVIA MIRA ARMSTRONG!

-Prrf... Bonne chance mon colonel!

-Imbécile! Ce sont donc les mêmes objectifs que toi!

-Gloouuppppppppppppssss...

-On est mooorts!

-J'aurais au moins voulu avoir une petite amiiie!

-Haaavoooc!

-Très bien, je prends Armstrong!

-... T'es fou? Fais comme tu veux, ça m'arrange!

-Pourquoi ça? Vous voulez crever?!

-Je la crains un tout petit peu plus -vraiment à peine- que le lieutenant...

-MOI C'EST CARRÉMENT L'INVERSE!

-Enfin bon, au moins on est d'accord... Donc, je commence par Hawkeye et toi par Armstrong.

-Oui...

-...

-...

-NOTRE VIE AURA ÉTÉ BIEN COURTE, HAVOC!

-COLONEEEL MUSTANG!

Ainsi commencèrent les sombres pensées de Jean Havoc et de Roy Mustang...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?

=AAAHHH! (cris synchro)

-?

-Lieutenant Hawkeye... Je...

-Dois-je en conclure que vous avez fini tout le travail, en particulier complété les 108 dossiers, 27 formulaires et 32 rapports qui se sont accumulés sur votre bureau en une pile de 167 cm de haut depuis précisément deux semaines, cinq jours, 17 heures et 28 minutes?

(Note de l'auteur : -Mais Roy, ça veut dire qu'elle fait attention à toi, non, si elle remarque tout ça ?) (Roy : -Mais c'est pas une bonne chose!)

-AAAHHH! J'y vais! J'y vais tout de suite! Ne me tuez paaas!

Bonne chance pour la suite...

 **Et voilà! Il y aura encore deux ou trois chapitres après! J'espère vous y retrouver! ^^.**


	6. Level 4 : 1er Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye

Au bureau, Roy et Jean semblaient déprimés aux yeux de tous. Riza Hawkeye s'approcha.

-Colonel? Sous-lieutenant Havoc? Ca ne va pas?

-Ah... Si si lieutenant Hawkeye tout va... Bien...

-Ah?... Très bien dans ce cas...

Elle afficha un sourire sadique.

-Allez immédiatement travailler...

-OUI!

Le colonel Mustang fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son genre de se dégonfler face à une femme. Il devait l'inviter au restaurant. Il mit au point un plan. Lors de la pause, il en fit part à Fuery.

-Tout d'abord, vous sortez tous du bureau. Je glande tout l'aprèm comme ça j'aurai des heures sup' et elle m'aidera. Et là, j'arrive, en mode BG, et je demande avec ma voix divine : "Lieutenant, seriez-vous disponible pour un restaurant demain soir?" Ensuite elle va demander "Un restaurant? Pourquoi faire?" et là je fais mon sourire de tombeur et je lui dis : "Parce que, j'aimerais juste passer une soirée avec vous au restaurant..." Ca va déjà l'amadouer. Pour dompter un tigre, il faut d'abord fayoter MOUHAHAHA! ... Bref, ensuite je mets un beau costume mais pas trop strict non plus sinon elle va se méfier. Je réserve un restau chic et cher, je lui apporte des fleurs, avec un vase parce qu'elle n'en a pas, et le soir je lui parle sciences : "Savez-vous ce que c'est que la supraconductivité?" Et je lui fais des blagues : "On dit que la musique _Partenaire particulier_ d'Indochine est la chanson préférée d'Havoc!" Et je la complimente : "J'aime beaucoup votre collier! Il met en avant votre décolleté..." -en fait je vais trouver un autre compliment- Et je fais le connaisseur de vins, à la fin de la soirée, elle est sous le charme, je l'embrasse sous le clair de lune et le tour est joué!

-... Pardon colonel mais c'est...

Roy Mustang l'interrompit :

-Ah, c'est l'heure de reprendre le glandage! Allez, gooo!

Fuery n'eut pas le temps de dire que ce plan ne risquait pas de marcher avec Hawkeye que, déjà, un colonel un peu trop sûr de lui se dirigea en direction du bureau.

Comme prévu, il glanda tout l'aprèm -en plus Riza était partie rendre un rapport donc cela lui facilitait la tâche- et récolta donc quelques heures supplémentaires en prime. Les autres repartirent. Mais Riza resta avec lui, plus pour le surveiller que pour ne pas l'abandonner. Ils travaillèrent -enfin, surtout le lieutenant Hawkeye- durant une heure, puis après avoir fini, Riza se leva et alla mettre son manteau. Au moment où elle allait sortir, Roy se leva et, d'une voix un peu trop mielleuse, demanda:

-Lieutenant, seriez-vous disponible pour un restaurant demain soir?

-Un restaurant? Pourquoi faire?

Roy Mustang lui sourit.

-Parce que... J'aimerais juste passer une soirée avec vous au restaurant...

Riza fronça les sourcils. D'où venait cette soudaine douceur? C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui souriait comme ça... Il était un peu trop fayot à son goût... C'était suspect.

-Alors... C'est ouiii?

-... Colonel... Je... Je...

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Roy soulagé s'apprêtait à définir une date lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le lieutenant souriait toujours. Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Elle souriait encore. Telle une façade, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle souriait vraiment un peu trop.

-Lieutenant?

Silence. Elle sourit toujours d'un sourire qui sonnait de plus en plus faux.

-Lieuten...

Il fut coupé par la délicieuse musique d'une balle qui effleura son oreille.

-NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI COLONEL?! VOUS M'AVEZ OFFERT DES HEURES SUPPLÉMENTAIRES ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS POURREZ ALLER AU RESTAURANT ALORS QUE DEMAIN NON PLUS VOUS N'AUREZ RIEN FAIT LA JOURNÉE?!

-Ah...

-COMMENT CA, "Ah..."?! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire!?

-D... Dés...

-Je rentre chez moi! Ne comptez pas sur moi demain pour vous aider à travailler!

-D'... D'a... D'acc... D'accord...

-ET JE VOUS INTERDIS DE SORTIR TANT QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PAS TOUT RANGE!

-Ou... Oui!

Riza sortit en claquant la porte.

SLAM!

Roy, dépité et apeuré, cogna sa tête sur son bureau.

-Naaan, c'est pas possiiible, c'est pas possiiiiiibleeeuuuhhh... Moi, le grand colonel Roy Mustang, beau, fort, séduisant, puissant, riche, musclé, intelligent, gentleman, aimable, rusé, élégant, distingué, classe, bien sapé, modeste (...), parfait... Je viens de me prendre un râteau monumental...! Ma réputation est finiiiiiieeeeee!...

Il entendit une voix familière crier:

-EH BIEN TANT MIEUX POUR VOUS!

-o0OO0o-

Le lendemain, le colonel arriva au travail, encore plus déprimé que la veille."Mais," pensa-t-il, "ce n'est pas fini! Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir, les imbéciles!" "Et puis Havoc, ça doit être pire avec Olivia Armstrong!" "Aïe aïe aïe le pauvre..." "En fin de compte ça va, ma situation par rapport à la sienne!" "Niark niark niark..." "Je vais gagneeer!"

C'était le retour du colonel ambitieux. Heureux de se reconnaître enfin, Roy retourna, après la pause déjeuner, d'un pas fier et droit, au bureau. Il s'avança directement vers le lieutenant Hawkeye -elle avait déjà fini de manger, ils étaient les deux premiers au bureau comme il s'était dépêché de manger- et il lui demanda :

-Hey lieutenant! J'ai repéré un restau très sympa! Je me disais que nous pourrions...

-Vous avez fini votre travail?

-... Hein?

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-Allez travailler. Maintenant.

C'était presque en rampant que le colonel désespéré rejoignit son bureau. Mais après réflexion, il décida de ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

Il rentra donc chez lui. Il pensa : "Où en est Havoc? Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas pire de choisir Olivia Armstrong au lieu d''Hawkeye..." "Bon, je dois persévérer."

Le lendemain, au bureau :

-Lieutenant! J'ai complété tous les rapports! Et si en récompense, vous m'accordiez...

-Enfin, ça fait trois semaines de retard!

-...

Le surlendemain:

-Lieutenant. Venez avec moi au restaurant ce soir ou demain. C'est un ordre.

-Ben voyons...

-... #fails

Enfin, encore après...

-Euh, lieutenant, vous savez j'aurais vraiment voulu manger au restaurant avec vous cette semaine... Or on est vendredi... Alors euh... Vous voudriez m'accompagner, s'il vous plaît?

-Tiens, il pleut...

-Elle m'a mis un vent...

Riza continua, froide :

-Quand on pense que cette eau peut vous réduire à l'inutilité...

CHOC (cette fois Roy est à quatre pattes par terre, sur le point de flancher, sous le choc)

-Inutile... Bon à rien... Imp... Impuissant!

Voyant que le colonel était trop choqué pour entendre ses menaces et donc pour travailler, elle finit par céder:

-Bon, colonel, je veux bien aller au restaurant avec vous, si vous y tenez, mais à une condition!

Surpris et rassuré (enfin aussi un peu inquiet quant à la condition posée) Roy se tourna vers elle et demanda, inquisiteur :

-Laquelle?

-Terminez tous les travaux sur votre bureau aujourd'hui.

Rassuré, le visage du colonel s'éclaira :

-Yes, sans problème!

Mais son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'il vit l'imposante pile qu'était le résultat de ses siestes.

-Sans problème, hein?

Roy hésita, mais s'y attela. Ce n'était pas _sans problème._ Mais il continua, c'était son pari qui était en jeu. A la fin de la journée, il avait terminé. Mais à quel prix... Fier de son coup, il brandit le paquet en direction de son premier lieutenant.

-Et voilà lieutenant Hawkeye! Si c'est pas beau ça! Ca va faire du vide sur mon bureau!

Perplexité.

Riza fut très étonnée qu'il l'ait vraiment fini. Elle vérifia, revérifia, et encore une fois pour être sûre : aucun problème. Aucune faille. Il profita de ce moment de perplexité.

-Alors maintenant, je vous le redemande, lieutenant Riza Hawkeye... Accepteriez-vous de venir au restaurant avec moi ce soir?

Elle soupira et sourit. Rien à voir avec son faux sourire de la première fois. C'était un sourire plus discret et rapide. Furtif, quoi.

-Vous avez gagné...

-YE... Euh, merci... Donc ce soir, 20 H 30 ça vous va? Je passerai vous chercher?

-Avec plaisir!

Il sortit en sifflotant. Il croisa Havoc. En fait, Havoc avait pris trois jours de congé pour aller à Briggs, voir Olivia Mira Armstrong. Havoc le vit et s'approcha de lui en courant. Ils s'exclamèrent en chœur:

-J'AI UN RENDEZ-VOUS!... TOI AUSSI?!

Roy :

-Hahaha! Mais comment t'as fait, sérieux...

Jean Havoc :

-Et vous colonel?

-Ben... Je ne referai plus jamais ça! Mais, c'était certes compliqué, mais j'y suis arrivé...

-Ah... On va dire que c'est pareil pour moi, alors...

Ils se marrèrent comme de vieux gamins.

-Mais rien n'est encore joué, hein... Il y a encore le baiser, et pas se prendre de baffe ou de balle...

-Oui, rien n'est encore joué!

-Bonne chance...

-Vous aussi!

-Mais au fait, ce soir on ne pourra pas surveiller l'autre? Nos rendez-vous sont en même temps!

-C'est vrai... Eh bien, alors, on ne sera pas surveillés... A moins d'aller au même restaurant.

-OK, mais ne m'en veux pas si je te vole la vedette!

-Bah, parlez pour vous!

-On va à un grand restau', tu sais, le Wing Palace...

-Comment pouvez-vous payer ça... Ca coûte plus cher qu'une semaine dans un hôtel spacieux 5 étoiles avec des tapisseries en or et argent...

-Ah? Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais essayé. Mais je dois satisfaire le tigre, je te rappelle!

-Ah oui, et moi le requin!

-Haha! Allez, à tout de suite! Et encore une fois bonne chance!

-A tout de suite! Bonne chance! Et évitez de vous faire éviscérer!

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça?

Ils se séparèrent. Une fois à une bonne distance de la caserne, engagé dans les petites rues, Roy Mustang s'écria, serrant les poings et contractant en signe de victoire:

-Yeees!

Était-ce par satisfaction d'avoir atteint son objectif? Ou par bonheur de ne pas encore avoir trop souffert? Ou par...  
Surpris par sa propre pensée, Roy chassa une _"stupide"_ idée de sa tête. "Pff, impossible! Tu délires, mon pauv' Roy. Allez, va te faire beau au lieu de penser à des conneries pareilles!"

 **Voilà pour l'avant-dernier chapitre! Enfin, il y en aura peut-être même un autre après le prochain... Ca dépend de l'histoire. En tout cas, pauvre Roy! Je ne l'ai pas ménagé durant ce chapitre! Mais en même temps, vous n'imaginiez tout de même pas que Riza, Riza Hawkeye accepterait aussi facilement un rendez-vous avec le dernier des Casanova?! En plus elle a raison... J'aurais pu encore le faire mijoter plus, le pauvre, mais déjà ça aurait été un peu long après, en plus je suis crevée et quand je suis crevée je fais n'imp'... Et puis, ce n'est pas fini! Ses souffrances vont encore durer... Niark niark niark... Bah oui il y a le rendez-vous maintenant! Et Riza ne sera pas forcément "douce" comme à la fin de ce chapitre! Pauvre gars, je le fais marcher... Au fait, lorsque Roy dévoile son "merveilleux" plan à Kain Fuery, il dit "** ** _Partenaire particulier_** **d'Indochine est la chanson préférée d'Havoc!" "Partenaire particulier" est donc une chanson d'Indochine, des années euh... 80 je crois? J'en sais rien... Bon c'est pas cohérent vu que le manga se passe vers 1915... Désolée pour ces incohérences... Bref le refrain de cette musique fait "partenaire particulier cherche partenaire particulière, déloquée, pas trop timide, et une bonne dose de savoir-faire..." Or Havoc cherche une copine, donc... Vous voyez le rapport?  
Enfin voilà, c'est donc la fin de ce 6ème chapitre! Le septième est pour bientôt, promis! Bisous! ^^. **


	7. Tigresse et Casanova

Le lieutenant Hawkeye était chez elle, en train d'analyser le contenu de sa garde-robe, pour trouver de quoi se mettre ce soir. Elle trouvait tout de même cela étrange, que le colonel l'invite au restaurant, et qui plus est en insistant autant... Que mijotait-il? Enfin, elle verrait bien. Et puis, elle avait prévu les _précautions nécessaires._ Elle sortit une robe longue bordeaux, sa préférée, avec une fine ceinture dorée, mais, voyant la petite fente sur le côté de la robe, et se rappelant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le pire dragueur de tous les temps, elle opta finalement pour une jupe bleu nuit, qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, et un petit pull blanc crème avec des taches bleues assorties à son bas. Elle enfila des bottines noires, et le tour était joué. Après réflexion, elle se décida à mettre des boucles d'oreilles pendantes, ses boucles en argent étaient un peu banales pour cette occasion. Elle se surprit elle-même à penser ça. Comment ça, ce genre d'occasion? Pourquoi se préparait-elle comme si elle allait à un rendez-vous amoureux? Elle mit des boucles pendantes en or, passa rapidement sur ses lèvres un rouge à lèvres carmin, se parfuma et, pour finir, détacha finalement sa barrette pour lâcher ses longs cheveux blonds qui roulèrent sur ses épaules carrées. Elle se recoiffa, s'inspecta de haut en bas une dernière fois, puis, satisfaite, prit une petite pochette dorée également où elle glissa quelque chose. A peine eut-elle refermé la sacoche qu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un somptueux bouquet de lilas déjà dans un vase. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Le bouquet s'abaissa enfin, révélant un (beau) jeune homme (c'est la vision du colonel) qui s'était coiffé, mais qui avait laissé quelques mèches rebelles tomber sur ses oreilles. Il arborait une chemise blanche, bien taillée mais sans cravate, un pantalon noir un peu long, des chaussures tout aussi noires et cirées, sentait le parfum, et portait sur son bras un blaser noir. Le colonel lui sourit.

-Cette tenue vous va à merveille lieutenant! Mais n'auriez-vous pas dû raccourcir un peu la jupe?

Pour toute réponse une main s'abattit violemment sur son crâne. Sonné, il rit :

-Ha, ha, je plaisaaanteee! Relax max lieutenant!

Un peu énervée de s'être fait aussi belle pour un coureur de jupons pareil, elle demanda sèchement:

-On va où?

-Hein? Mais vous ne voulez pas rester un peu d'abord...?

-J'ai accepté de manger avec vous. Pas de vous laisser squatter chez moi.

-Bon, bon, mais posez au moins mon bouquet!

-J'en fais ce que je veux, c'est le mien désormais. Enfin... Si vous y tenez...

Elle déposa les fleurs sur une petite table. Puis elle revint vers son colonel et réarrangea sa coiffure.

-Bon, on y va?

-Oui! Je vous suis!

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et Riza Hawkeye ferma la porte à clé. Ils descendirent et atteignirent la voiture du colonel Mustang. Celui-ci s'installa, puis se tourna vers le lieutenant.

-En fin de compte, voulez-vous conduire?

-Non. Et je ne conduirai pas non plus au retour. Cela va vous forcer à rester sec.

-Wooo lieutenant c'est pas sympaaa...

-Qui a dit que je serais sympa?

Le colonel prit donc le volant. Ils s'engagèrent dans les ruelles. Il se gara sans difficulté dans une rue, face à un imposant bâtiment. La façade était illuminée, et sur les insignes en or on pouvait lire : _"Ring Palace"_. Le restaurant portait ce nom car on y allait souvent en couples pour faire sa demande en mariage. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye, mais Roy ignorait cela et voulait juste impressionner celle qu'il surnommait "tigresse". Son 1er lieutenant fut très surprise. "Attends, il insiste toute la semaine pour manger au restau avec moi, et il m'amène dans un truc aussi luxueux en plus?! Y'a vraiment un problème!" Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. La croyant blasée, le colonel se dit "Je sens que je vais récolter les fails ce soir..."

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, le colonel avait proposé à Riza de prendre son bras, elle l'avait _gentiment_ envoyé balader. Le colonel avait réservé une table à la meilleure place, à l'étage, dans un recoin, avec une banquette et vue sur la ville. Un regard sur sa droite lui permit de localiser, dans un coin à l'opposé d'eux, le sous-lieutenant Havoc, et il frémit en voyant en face de lui Olivia Mira Armstrong. Sa simple vue lui glaçait les sangs. Comment diable Havoc avait-il réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec _elle_?! Lui s'était déjà bien galéré avec Riza, alors avec _elle_... Il remarqua aussi trois tables derrière Riza, Fuery, Falman et Breda. Évidemment, ces fouineurs n'allaient pas manquer une pareille occasion de brimer leur supérieur... Il soupira. Enfin, il décida de penser à autre chose. Du moment que Riza ne les remarquait pas... Riza, justement, avait, dès son arrivée, remarqué les trois. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était surnommée Œil de Faucon... Mais elle s'abstint de commenter. Roy, de son côté, décida de lancer le plan "séduction". Il commença par, discrètement, mimer un fin connaisseur de vins en se regardant dans le reflet de la vitre. Ce n'était pas très convaincant. Riza lui demanda :

-Pourquoi imitez-vous Mr Propre?

Roy se stoppa net, lui tira la langue et se mit à faire semblant de bouder, espérant un "je rigolais colonel, ne vous vexez pas". Il fut atterré de voir que le lieutenant Hawkeye s'en fichait royalement et continuait de regarder la carte des apéritifs. Alors il fit de même. Un serveur impeccablement habillé vint leur demander leur choix d'apéritifs. Riza Hawkeye commanda un pinot noir, et Roy Mustang un Cabernet-Sauvignon. Une fois la commande passée, il commença à étaler ses connaissances (enfin, surtout à lire les notes inscrites sur sa main):

-Lieutenant, savez-vous la différence entre un pinot noir et un pinot gris?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse.

-Le pinot gris est plus léger et fruité, tandis que le noir a des arômes complexes et des notes fumées!

-Désolée colonel, mais c'est l'inverse; le noir est fruité, le gris fumé. Il semblerait que vos sources soient fausses.

-Ah... (Et merde!)

Ils trinquèrent et sirotèrent leurs vins. Au bout de vingt minutes ils repassèrent commande.

-1 formule entrée-plat-dessert avec en entrée les tartines au chèvre, en plat le pavé de rumsteak et en dessert le fondant au chocolat glace vanille, et 1 formule plat-dessert avec en plat le bœuf thaï et en dessert le crumble aux fruits rouges s'il vous plaît! Au fait, on vz aussi prendre un deuxième verre, merci...

Le serveur se retira, et Roy demanda encore, lisant cette fois attentivement ses notes.

-Et connaissez-vous la supraconductivité? C'est une pratique qui... Euh, comment dire... (il n'arrive pas à se relire) C'est... Euh...

-C'est simplement un phénomène caractérisé par l'absence de résistance électrique et l'expulsion du champ magnétique -l'effet Meissner- à l'intérieur de certains matériaux dits supraconducteurs. La supraconductivité découverte historiquement en premier, et que l'on nomme communément supraconductivité conventionnelle, se manifeste à des températures très basses, proches du zéro absolu (−273,15 °C). La supraconductivité permet notamment de transporter de l'électricité sans perte d'énergie. Ses applications potentielles sont stratégiques. Dans les supraconducteurs conventionnels, des interactions complexes se produisent entre les atomes et les électrons libres et... (source : Wikipédia).

-Gloups euh ça va, ça va, j'ai compris! (ou pas!)! J'ai l'impression de parler à Falman!

-Vous sembliez bien sûr de vous au départ, mais vous n'avez pas su me le dire, donc je vous fais un rapide résumé...

-Rapide... Qu'est-ce que ça doit être le long... Sinon, qu'aimez-vous? Connaissez-vous le Seigneur des Anneaux? C'est un livre passionnant de Tolkien! J'adore! J'ai déjà envie de tout vous spoiler...

-J'aime bien... La série Game of Thrones...

-Ah... Je n'ai jamais regardé...

Le serveur arriva avec l'entrée de Roy. Il mangea très rapidement pour que le serveur amène les plats.

-Et sinon, on dit que _"Partenaire particulier"_ d'Indochine est la chanson préférée d'Havoc!

-Ah oui? Et je présume que votre chanson préférée, à vous, est _"Just a Gigolo"_?

-...

Ils mangèrent... Au bout d'un moment, l'orchestre joua une musique que Riza aimait beaucoup -Roy le savait car il la surprenait souvent au travail en train de la fredonner- que Roy avait demandé de jouer.

-Vous avez l'aire d'aimer cette musique, lieutenant! Et si on dansait?

-Non, finissez de manger.

-...

Après que Roy eut fini, il se tourna, l'air victorieux, vers Riza :

-Ayé, j'ai fini! On danse?

-Non.

-...

Il attendit un petit peu, puis finit par dire :

-Vous êtes sûre? Vous ne voulez pas...

-Non.

-... (J'en ai marre de tous ces faiiils...) (conscience de Roy.)

Après quinze minutes, le serveur amena enfin les desserts. Les yeux de Riza s'illuminèrent face au dôme géant de fruits rouges dans son assiette.

-Vous aimez les fruits rouges, lieutenant?

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre et mangea avec délice les fruits. Roy Mustang aussi s'extasia devant son gâteau au chocolat au coeur moelleux et fondant à souhait. En cinq minutes ils avaient fini. Roy repensa au fait qu'il allait devoir l'embrasser. Il jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Havoc ; sa soirée avait l'air de plus ou moins aller plutôt bien. Même si Roy le sentait très très tendu... Les 3 autres étaient toujours en place et le regardaient. Il leur fit un bref signe de la tête et alla payer. A la sortie, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait plutôt froid. Dans un rôle de bon gentleman qui ne lui allait que très moyennement, il proposa à Riza sa veste. Elle refusa. Roy Mustang s'étira.

-Wah! Il fait déjà nuit... Vous avez l'heure?

Riza Hawkeye ouvrit sa sacoche à la recherche de sa montre qu'elle n'avait pas voulu porter à son poignet. Elle affichait 23h32. Roy se figea, comme soudain pétrifié. Non pas à cause de l'heure; mais lorsque Riza avait sorti sa montre, il avait machinalement regardé le contenu de sa pochette. Et il l'avait vu. Son ennemi juré. Là, au fond du sac. Bien installé ici, mais prêt à agir. _Lui._ Le flingue de Riza Hawkeye. Aïe... Elle lui faisait donc si peu confiance? Ou était-ce pour le protéger en cas de danger?... En tout cas, ça le faisait bien flipper. Il vit ses subordonnés le regarder de loin ; il était surveillé, et allait être déshonoré s'il ne l'embrassait pas. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il avait décroché ce rendez-vous, il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner là! Déterminé mais bien conscient qu'il y risquait sa vie, Mustang fit une prière de reposer en se tourna vers son 1er Lieutenant, et...

-Lieutenant.

-Oui?

-... ... ...

-Pardon?

-Je vais vous faire un ordre.

Méfiante, elle fronça les sourcils et mit la main dans son sac.

-Et c'est...?

-Embrassez-moi.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Colonel, je suis d'accord que vous êtes mon supérieur et que par conséquent je vous dois respect et obéissance. Mais... Je ne vous embrasserai que si j'en ai envie! Et puis, si j'en ai envie, ce n'est quand même pas à vous de me dire quand le faire!

Un peu surpris, le colonel leva un sourcil. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Qu'elle le dégomme, qu'elle le torture jusqu'à la mort, qu'elle pète un infarctus ou qu'elle le baffe, (négatif!), mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle éclate de rire. Maintenant il flippait presque encore plus.

-Plus sérieusement colonel, désolée mais c'est juste hors de question. Hors de question que j'embrasse un vieux pervers dragueur qui enchaîne les aventures d'un soir et qui passe ses journées à glander pire qu'une méduse.

-Attendez lieuten...

-Oh, il commence à pleuvoir. Rentrez, sinon vous allez devenir impuissant.

-Impuissant...!

-Bon, de base je voulais que vous me raccompagniez mais dans ces circonstances je vais rentrer à pied. Au revoir colonel.

Elle s'éloigna dans les rues. Le colonel fut littéralement incapable de la suivre. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Paradoxalement, il mourait d'envie de la suivre, de tirer cette affaire au clair. Il n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter plus longtemps puisqu'elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il soupira. A l'intérieur, ses collègue semblaient déçus. Tous regardaient à présent Jean Havoc et sa compagne. Roy aurait aimé voir si Havoc, lui, s'en sortirait, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il reprit sa voiture, la mine déconfite. Quel idiot! Lui qui se vantait d'être un dragueur hors-pair, il n'avait même pas su séduire Riza! Enfin...  
C'est dans sa voiture qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était accablé. Il se sentait ridicule. Pourquoi? Par le fait d'avoir perdu le pari? De ne pas avoir su l'embrasser? D'avoir déçu ses subordonnés? Ou du fait que le lieutenant ait cru qu'il l'invitait pour plaisanter et se moquer d'elle, ou pour la sauter, juste parce que c'était un coureur de jupons? "C'est vrai", se dit-il, "je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupons. La chanson "just a gigolo" me correspond très bien!"... Il était surtout dégoûté. Laisser partir celle qu'il aime pour une raison aussi futile... Il se stoppa net. Celle qu'il aime? Cette pensée était venue toute seule à son esprit. Soudain tout lui parut évident. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte?! Il sauta à bord de sa voiture.

Riza Hawkeye marchait dans les rues sombres et silencieuses. Elle était soulagée d'avoir emmené son pistolet. La soirée s'était bizarrement finie. "Embrassez-moi." Ces paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Si elle l'avait fait, que se serait-il passé? Elle serait actuellement dans la voiture du colonel, ramenée chez elle. Le colonel... Elle n'avait pas été très aimable. Elle ne l'avait même pas remercié de l'avoir invitée, ni d'être venu la chercher, ni même pour ce somptueux bouquet de lilas, qu'elle trouvait absolument magnifique. Vraiment... Soudain elle pensa quelque chose. Et si elle l'aimait? Elle avait voulu se faire belle ce soir. Pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé un vendredi soir. Elle ne s'était pas énervée lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'embrasser. Et voilà qu'elle était triste de l'avoir laissé. "C'est bien égoïste", pensa-t-elle, "j'ai été pas cool durant toute la soirée, et voilà que je m'attends à ce qu'il vienne me chercher!"... Mais elle fut persuadée de ces pensées lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

-Je vous dépose où, mademoiselle?

Elle regarda Roy Mustang en souriant.

-Vous êtes venu, colonel?

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser rentrer seule la nuit ici! Allez, montez! J'ai tenu ma parole, je suis toujours pas bourré!

La voiture redémarra. Arrivée devant chez Riza, elle s'arrêta. Roy s'aperçut que son lieutenant s'était endormie. Il la porta, prit les clés de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte. Il alla en direction de la chambre et allongea son lieutenant. Il la regarda et la trouva belle. Il hésita. Il se décida finalement, approcha son visage de celui de Riza... Et sentit des lèvres venir se poser sur les siennes. Juste une fraction de secondes, doucement. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux : il était trop loin du visage d'Hawkeye pour que leurs lèvres puissent se toucher! La seule explication était que ce soit Riza qui ait relevé la tête pour l'embrasser. Mais, elle semblait dormir profondément... Cependant, il perçut un très léger sourire sur le visage d'une Riza soi-disant endormie, qui lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

-Dormez bien, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye... Et merci d'avoir exécuté mon ordre...

Il sourit pour lui-même. Lui, Colonel Roy Mustang, le tombeur de service, il avait perdu le pari. Il n'avait, au final, gagné qu'un point, et encore, personne n'avait vu son baiser avec Riza Hawkeye. Il avait sans aucun doute perdu le défi. Il avait aussi perdu les deux autres femmes de l'armée qu'il avait su séduire. Et il avait bien sûr perdu sa réputation de beau gosse, de tombeur, qui allait être reçue par Jean Havoc qui avait tout de même séduit Maria Ross, et surtout peut-être Olivia Mira Armstrong. Alors, qu'avait-il gagné dans tout ça? Était-ce vraiment un échange équivalent? Il regarda Riza. Oui, sans aucun doute. Car dans tout ça, il avait gagné quelque chose de mille fois plus important que la gloire ou le succès. Il avait gagné l'amour de sa vie.

 **Et voilà! Donc Roy a perdu! Mais je trouve que Riza a été un peu gentille au rendez-vous... Enfin, elle aurait pu le martyriser un peu plus, non? (sadique!) C'était peut-être un peu facile... En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre! Je vais faire un dernier chapitre bonus, qui parlera de Jean Havoc, comment il a réussi à avoir RDV avec Olivia Mira Armstrong, et surtout comment se passe la soirée au restaurant! Ca risque d'être un long chapitre... Enfin voilà je suis quand même contente d'avoir terminé l'histoire même si ça n'a pas pris exactement la tournure que j'imaginais au départ! Rendez-vous au bonus, je pense l'avoir publié dans max 3 ou 4 jours! Bisous! ^^.**


End file.
